1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which displays a right eye image and a left eye image to which parallax is mutually applied such that an observer perceives a stereoscopic effect.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic method using a frame sequential method of alternately displaying a right eye image and a left eye image in a time division manner has been proposed from the related art. In a period during which one of the right eye image and the left eye image is changed to the other, the right eye image and the left eye image are mixed, so that it is difficult for an observer to recognize a definite stereoscopic effect when the observer views the image (crosstalk). In order to solve the above-described problem, for example, JP-A-2009-25436 discloses a technology for causing both the right eye shutter and the left eye shutter of a stereoscopic eyeglasses to be in a closed state so that an observer does not view an image in the period during which one of the right eye image and the left eye image is changed to the other (that is, in the period during which the right eye image and the left eye image are mixed).
As shown in detail in FIG. 12, a right eye display period corresponding to the right eye image and a left eye display period corresponding to the left eye image are alternately set. A display image is updated from the left eye image to the right eye image in the first half period of the right eye display period and the right eye image is displayed in the latter half period. The display image is updated from the right eye image to the left eye image in the first half period of the left eye display period and the left eye image is displayed in the latter half period. In the first half period of each of the right eye display periods and the left eye display periods, control is performed such that both the right eye shutter and the left eye shutter are in a closed state. Accordingly, the mixture of the right eye image and the left eye image (crosstalk) is not perceived by the observer.
However, under the technology disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, a period during which the observer can actually view an image is limited to the latter half period (that is, about half) of each of the right eye display periods and the left eye display periods. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently secure the brightness of the display image.